


Old Friend

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins thought moving into Roman Reigns' place with Dean Ambrose was his biggest concern, but a phone call in the middle of the night just changed all that...





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ :D

After Seth Rollins' infamous stunt in the kitchen with Dean Ambrose that unfortunately involved Roman Reigns and his wife, Galina, basically catching them in the act, he thought that was practically the only thing he had to worry about, until he received a phone call in the middle of the night...

"Hello?" He whispered, trying not to disturb Dean as he slept right next to him.

"Where are you?" The deep voice said, it was undeniably Triple H on the other end.

"How'd you get my number?" Seth said, quickly sitting himself up from his laying position.

"Please... that's the least of your worries right now." Triple H said, before hanging up on him.

Seth then sat in bed staring at the phone for a solid minute, before attempting to put it back down, but accidentally dropped it due to him heavily shaking.

"Seth?" Dean said, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Yes?" Seth said, cracking a smile to try and throw him off.

"Dude, I know you're a morning person and all, but this is a little bit too early don't cha think?" Dean said, before grabbing his arm in an attempt to get him back to sleep, which resulted in him quickly noticing the shaking.

"I'm fine!" Seth shouted, noticing that Dean caught him, which only made him shake even harder.

"You're lying." Dean said, as he began sitting up in bed.

"Please can we just talk about this tomorrow?" Seth begged, giving him those sinful puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, alright! But no excuses tomorrow though." Dean said, before laying back down against Seth, wrapping his arms around him.

"Sure, that is... if you'll actually still love me by tomorrow." Seth said, before crying himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fanfiction! ♡ :D it has never failed to put a smile on my face! ♥


End file.
